For liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, plasma display panel (PDP) or the like, a display device is produced by mounting of components such as TCP (Tape Carrier Package) components, COF (Chip On Film) components, COG (Chip On Glass) components, TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) components, flexible printed circuit boards (FPC boards), other electronic components, mechanical components, and optical components on mounting regions provided on edge parts of a glass substrate.
As shown in FIGS. 31(a) and 31(b), for instance, there has conventionally been known a method of mounting components 5 on a plurality of mounting regions 3 provided on each of two edge parts 2a, 2b on a long side (source side) and on a short side (gate side) of a substrate 1 or each of edge parts 2a, 2b, 2c on three sides thereof. Specifically, the method has been known in which the components 5 are mounted on the substrate 1 carried in, by an initial ACF applying step of applying anisotropic conductive films (which will be referred to as ACF below) 4 on the mounting regions 3 of the substrate 1 where electrodes for electrical connection to electrodes of the components 5 are formed, a subsequent component placing step of supplying the components 5 from component supplying means onto the ACFs 4 applied on the mounting regions 3 on the edge parts of the substrate 1 and placing the components 5 thereto, and a press-bonding step of applying pressures and heat to the components 5 placed to the mounting regions 3 on the long side and the short side of the substrate 1, thereby press-bonding and fixing the components 5, and electrically connecting the electrodes of the components 5 to the electrodes of the substrate 1, and in which the substrate 1 is thereafter carried out toward an apparatus for subsequent steps, as shown in FIGS. 31(a) and 31(b).
The component mounting apparatus that performs such mounting steps has an ACF applying device, a component placing device, and a long side and short side press-bonding device for performing the above steps, and a conveyor device for conveying the substrate among those working devices. The component placing device is configured so that the substrate conveyed by the conveyor device is received and held by a substrate holding unit and is horizontally moved by moving means the substrate holding unit has, so that the mounting regions on the substrate are positioned in specified component placing positions, and so that the components supplied from a component supply device are placed onto the component placing positions by placing heads (see Patent Literature 1, for instance).
As a component placing device, there has been known a device that has a component supply unit provided with a turntable which has transfer nozzles on extremities of a plurality of arms and which makes index rotation or a turntable which makes index rotation and motions in one axial direction and provided with punching devices for punching a tape-like film carrier in order to take out components, on a plurality of halting positions for the transfer nozzles, that moves the punched components to specified delivery positions with vacuum suction by the transfer nozzles, that receives the components at the delivery positions by carrying nozzles, that moves the components to specified carrying positions, and that sequentially carries the components to mounting regions on a substrate positioned by a movable table (see Patent Literature 2, for instance).
There has been known a device in which a plurality of tray component feeding mechanisms are provided in a line in a component feeding section, each of the mechanisms having a shuttle for moving a selected tray between a housed position and a part feeding position, at least one of the shuttle provided with a plurality of component holding elements, which is provided with a component carrying head for picking up a component from a tray in the component feeding position and carrying the component to any part holding element of the shuttle, which is provided with an placing head having a part placing tool and being movable and positionable along two horizontal axial directions, and which holds the component in the component holding element by the component placing tool of the placing head, moves the component in the two horizontal axial directions, and places the component onto the mounting regions on the substrate positioned in a specified position (see Patent Literature 3, for instance).
There has been known a device including substrate positioning means for holding a substrate and positioning component mounting regions thereof on specified component placement positions, tray feeding means for picking up one tray from a tray housing unit that houses stacked trays containing components, housing the tray in a feeding tray housing unit in a specified position, and stacking and housing an emptied tray in an empty tray housing unit, component pickup carrying means for sequentially picking up and horizontally moving components from trays in the supply tray housing unit, inverting the components, and carrying the components to specified component placing positions, and component placing means for receiving the components from the component pickup carrying means and placing the components onto the mounting regions on the substrate (see Patent Literature 4, for instance).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3781604    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 3024457    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent No. 3883674    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-299595